Noelle
by mamamittens
Summary: Just a little peek into the goings-ons that happened during the time skip in Believing in Magic. It is not required to read that before this but is recommended! I own nothing except my OCs! Probably just a Christmas One Shot, just for you guys!


Ok, this isn't incredibly related to my other story, Believing in Magic, but I recommend you read that before this. Saves for any confusion later in this Christmas oneshot! Anyway, without further ado~

* * *

Jack idly wondered around the workshop. North was busy with some sort of ice sculpture and had kicked him out of the office before he could cause it to break. Yeah, apparently, North had his sculptures break one time too many, and he did not want to risk another one to Jack's antics. Not that it was Jack's fault, how was he supposed to see the translucent airplane whizzing through the air when an elf had hitched a ride on his head? It was getting pretty close to Christmas, having been some time since the Pitch incident, and an odd thought occurred to Jack. Who decorated this place? It clearly wasn't North, nor was it the elves, and the Yeti were busy enough. So who went around stringing garland- a bright flash of light caught his attention in the rafters, breaking his train of thought. Without any hesitation- he was pretty bored after all- he flew up to peer down at the strangest sight he had ever seen.

Standing there, untangling a string of garland and lights, was a girl. She was small -I mean really small- and couldn't have been taller than an elf. But she was thin and a warm glow, reminiscent of a candle flame, surrounded her body. Oddly, a large, bright red poinsettia was affixed to her back. She was pale, almost as pale as Jack, and shared key traits with Jack. Namely soft white hair and crystal blue eyes. She also seemed to share his feelings on shoes. A wreath of tiny mistletoes and holly sprigs rested serenely on her head, the only thing taming the wild ivory curls that fell to her nape. Whoever made her clothes must have been quite gifted to sew such small garments. A leotard of white lied under a deep red corset with evergreen laces. Matching green, off-the-shoulder sleeves, just barely tied snuggly to her wrists with ruby red string to keep the fabric from engulfing her hands. A droopy tutu of green didn't quite cover the red shorts she wore. And finally, the peppermint stripped leggings glimmered in an unseen light. She was certainly a pretty little fairy, her features matching her small stature, and if it wasn't for the irritated growl and corresponding twitch, he wouldn't have realized the poinsettia was actually her wings. The top wing, arguably the biggest, had two points on the top and bottom, while the bottom wing had only one. Whether the handful of tiny petals served a purpose or were just for decoration wasn't actually clear to Jack. When she was relaxed, they seemed to fall open and imitate a poinsettia perfectly. Her wings seemed to be the origin of her soft glow. Finished with his perusal, he decided it was probably a good time to introduce himself to the unaware fairy.

"Hey there, I'm Jack Frost. Need some help?" anything to break the boredom to be honest. The little fairy let out a yelp, reminding him of a tiny kitten, and looked up in astonishment.

"Ack! You can see me!" she seemed so surprised, it honestly stung Jack a little bit. He could easily remember a time when he couldn't be seen. But even more, he knew she wouldn't want any attention brought to it. It only made it worse.

"Well, do you need some help or not?" she cast a shrewd glance at the tangled mess and smiled. For a moment- just a moment now!- he wondered if this wasn't a mistake.

"Well sure! I'm Noelle, the Secret Fairy of Christmas! Usually I work hard not to be seen, but lucky you! You saw me! Now, you can help me string these strings of garland and lights!" he knew it was a bad idea. Now he has to work!

Victoria wandered into North's workshop and stared at the odd sight. There, stringing garland and lights on the rafters, was Jack Frost. Now, Jack worked just as hard as anyone else, but usually it was in his own way. A very roundabout way. He'd lighten the atmosphere and engage the elves in a snow fight. But to actively work like this, it was quite unusual. Then she saw it. Or rather, her. With a huge smile she waved to Noelle and shouted above the din. "Hey Noelle! I see ya got Jack to help decorate!" a blur of light zoomed past the globe and stopped in front of her. Noelle's crystal blue eyes were alight with humor as she giggled.

"Yep! I think I'll have Jack help me every year!" an answering groan was clear, even from where they were.

"Hey, it's okay Jack! We won't tell Bunny that you have always believed in the spirit of Christmas!" he stopped dead in his tracks and gently floated down to use, twirling his staff in confusion.

"What?" we both giggled.

"Yeah, the only reason anyone can see him is if you have always believed, and never stopped. Even spirits. If Bunny knew he would never stop teasing you about being a believer. Then he would probably bug you about if you can see his secret fairy!"

"Wait! Bunny has a fairy?"

"Yeah, everyone does! They're like… the sparkle behind the magic!" Jack looked at Victoria questioningly.

"Uh… isn't that you?"

"No, I'm a little different. A secret fairy takes care of things that you can't. That even your helpers couldn't do. Like that warm feeling you get in winter!"

"That's hypothermia." Victoria scowled at Jack's teasing. Noelle and Victoria shared a look that had Jack instantly backing away. "Hold on, I was just teasing! Come on, are you going to do something to your spirit brother?" he almost dropped his staff in his hurry to get away. Victoria had shared her view of the spirit-family dynamic but pulling the brother card wasn't getting him out of this one. Every cell of his body told him he better run. Victoria giggled and brought out her wand. Yep, now he was running. A flash of silver light and an explosion of peppermint was all the warning he had…

North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, Noelle, and Victoria sat around a furiously blushing Jack. On the top of his head stood two tall bunny ears, white as snow, that perfectly matched the small bushy tail peaking out from under his sweatshirt, and a classical Christmas garland on his brow. Everyone had tried to remove it, excluding Victoria and Noelle, but failed after dissolving in laughter. When Jack tried to chase them, a singing chorus of bells heralded his path. But what really got everyone was Victoria's explanation. True to their word, neither Noelle or Victoria told on Jack for his belief. Instead, she walked straight to Bunny, grinned from ear to ear, and cheerfully exclaimed "Can Jack join our secret club now that he's a bunny too?" to which he replied smoothly

"Ain't no Jackrabbit good enough for our club, Sheila." it was clear to everyone then, that Jack would never live this down.

"Ho, ho, ho." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" Victoria and Noelle exclaimed together as they dissolved into a puddle of laughter. A warm feeling enveloped the room, a feeling of family, a feeling that may or may not have it's origins from Noelle. But wherever it came from, and however it got there, no one could deny that this feeling pervades the whole year, but is always present around Christmas time. Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
